


Lunch Break Activities and More

by Grimm_Fairytales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Fairytales/pseuds/Grimm_Fairytales
Summary: Draco comes to visit her husband on her lunch break.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Lunch Break Activities and More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/gifts).



> This is a gift to the wonderful mothermalfoy! who always gives me inspiration and advice. I love her work dearly! I hope to be in more contact with her and maybe even a friend :) <3   
> (I also kept Dracos name cause I think it's a pretty name)

I can feel all eyes on me as I walk through the ministry’s halls. As an ex death eater being here gives me the chills, I never feel at peace walking through with a permanent mistake on my arm. It doesn’t help that the Daily Prophet thought it would be appropriate to exploit without my consent that I am now a transgender woman. Some wizards still apparently live in the stone age and can't get with the times.

My Journey started around eighth year, I always had a feeling of unease around my gender, but in eighth year the feeling was so strong, it suffocated me. This feeling festered inside of me for a better part of two years before I finally came to the conclusion, I was born in the wrong body, being a man didn't feel right and to be honest, it never did even as a child. I didn't feel like the true me. I started to explore makeup, I let my hair grow out past my shoulders and started to wear more feminine clothing. I started to go by her and she pronounces and for once in my life, I felt like everything clicked into place. I never felt more like me, the true me. Pansy and Blaise were the first people I came out to and they were nothing but supportive and loving to me. My parents had a hard time coming to terms with this. My mother struggled to start using my pronouns, but after a tong talk and a few tears, she came around and has been supportive since, while my father struggled to wrap his head around it, but after a while and a stern talking from mother he came around. I remet Harry a few more years down the road when I had just started my hormone treatment, he knew it was me right away but caught on that I no longer associate myself with male pronouns. We shared a few drinks, laughed and at the end of the night asked me on a date. After a few dates, Harry asked me to be his girlfriend then the rest was history. 

The only thing stopping people from cursing me out or hexing me on spot is the diamond band around my finger. Being married to Harry bloody I saved the world Potter has its perks. No one would dare lay a finger on me unless they care to lose it; but that doesn’t stop them from staring, it just stops them from doing something stupid.

I walk straight past the front desk without a hello or even a wave of acknowledgment, they know who I am and what I’m here for. I’m not going to waste my time talking to someone who will only stare at my mark or try to make a rude remark about my gender. Iv tried to talk to the front desk girl once but she has a brain the size of a pea, and didn’t help me one bit! I reach Harry’s door and give it a soft knock.

“Come in!” I open the door to find my adorning husband sitting at his desk hunched over a stack of paperwork that looks like it could be a mile long. One hand is holding up his head while the other is busy scribbling something on a page. He has a faraway look on his face, he gets this what with paperwork. Everyone hates doing paperwork but you have to.

“Harry” I stand by the door and wait for my Harry to realize I’m here.

“Draco, love! What do I owe the pleasure?” Harry puts down his quill and walks to me with open arms. I rush into them and warp my own around his neck. Harry has grown since the years at Hogwarts. He’s grown at least a head taller than me, He’s let his hair grow out to where he can now put it in a messy bun, along with growing out his hair he let his beard grow out. It’s thick and bushy, it scratches the insides of my thighs perfectly.

“I thought I would come kidnap you and take you out to lunch. When’s the last time you ate love, or even got proper sleep?” Harry just recently came back from the stakeout mission. It takes about a week for him to get back into normal routine, but during that week it’s a battle to make sure Harry gets enough sleep and eats three meals a day. I can see the bags under his eyes, his shoulders are tense, and he just looks like a basket case. I run the pads of my thumbs under his eyes and lower his head so I can kiss his lips softly. Harry pushes his fingers through my hair and runs his tongue along my bottom lip, I open my lips to let his tongue play with mine. I feel a hand glide down my spine till it reaches the dip in my back. Harry pulls me towards him, chest to chest, my leg wraps around his hip and I slowly start to ride his muscular thigh. I break away from the kiss with a moan and run my hands along Harry’s well sculpted chest.

“Shagging me in your office won’t get you out of eating lunch Harry '' I bite his bottom lip before detangling myself from my husband who I want to bend me over his desk and have his wicked way with me.

I push those thoughts aside and start to walk out of Harry’s cramped office, we make our way down the halls towards the floo’s with his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. All eyes are still on us as we walk, I love rubbing it in people’s faces that me a trans death eater wound up marrying Harry Potter.

We floo into the heart of Diagon Alley. The streets are crowded with it being a lunch rush. We make our way to the leaky cauldron and get a booth in our corner. The booth had a special place in our heart, we had our first date here and this is where my blockhead of a husband proposed to me.

“Draco, Harry! My two favorite customers, your usual?” A soft voice breaks me and Harry’s silence. I turn to see Kelly, our usual waiter, smiling down at us.

“Yes we would love our usual dear” I give her a warm smile and then reach for Harry’s hand across the table. Kelly leaves us and the silence falls back over us.

“You look beautiful love” Harry lifts my hand and kisses each knuckle softly. My cheeks turn pink as I try to hide my face behind my other hand. “How has your day been? Anything new and exciting for the spring looks?” When I got out of eighth year I knew no one would higher an exdeath eater so I moved to muggle London and built a fashion empire with the help of Pansy and Blaise by my side. After my transition was fully complete I came back to the Wizarding world and made my mark in wizard fashion. I rule my company with an iron fist, I have to be stern, I can’t let people think they can walk all over me, I won’t fall weak again to someone else’s orders. 

“We're starting the new spring line soon, my new intern is the best I've ever had! Rose is going to go far. I'm proud to help her get started. She doesn’t cower away but she almost matches me.” I let a smirk fall on my lips and I think about my intern Rose. 

“By the end of her internship she will be a carbon copy of a fire breathing dragon” Harry snickers at me as I slap his arm. 

“Food here’s!” Kelly drops a medium rare steak in front of a drooling Harry and places a steaming fisherman’s pie in front of me. “Dig in guys!” Kelly leaves us to eat in peace. Harry eats most of his steak, it makes me happy to know he’s slowly eating more and more as the week continues on. I finish my pie and watch Harry slowly nurse his scotch. I’m glad to have Harry back home where he belongs. I miss him dearly when he goes on stakeout missions, on top of that I always get worried if he’s going to make it home or not. Harry is the best auror the ministry has ever seen, due to that he's constantly sent into the field. In these missions he gets little to no contact with others at home. He can’t update me if he’s hurt or worse. When he comes home I usually run a hot bath and cook a grand meal. He always looks bone dead tired when he comes home from those long missions, his eyes are a dull green and filled with whatever horror he saw out there. At the end of the night he always takes me into his arms and makes love to me till the morning sun peaks throughout our windows. The thought of being taken in his strong arms always fires me up. I watch Harry continue to finish the amber liquid and feel myself become wet between the legs. I pull my foot out of my black pump and slowly run my toes along Harry’s leg. His eyes snap over to me as he tries to not choke on his scotch. I only smile in return and work my foot up till I touch his thigh.

“Draco play nice: Harry sharply whispers in my direction while trying to look as natural as possible. 

“But Daddy, I missed you so much while you were away. I had to play by myself, no toy could ever compare to how big your cock is daddy.” I knead my heel into Harry's hardening cock. 

“I'm warning you little one!” I can see Harry's knuckles turn white around his glass as I continue to grind my foot into his swollen cock, he swallows the rest of his scotch in one large gulp then stands up in a fury. His jaw is locked and his eyes are a burning green. 

“Get up slut” I put my foot back into my heel and stand up on shaking legs. Harrys grabs me by my arm and leads me out of the Leaky Cauldron. We fall in pace with the busy street. We head in the opposite direction of the floo’s, I have no idea where Harry is leading me. I look around trying to get any idea where Harry may be dragging me but before I could come to any conclusion I get pushed into an alleyway. Harry roughly pushes me against a brick wall and corners me with his body. 

“You want to play games, love? I’ll show you games little one” Harry takes a moment to look at me up and down. My hair is a mess with some strands are stuck to the brick behind me, the bottom of my dress just barely touches the bottom of my thighs, my dress shows more cleavage than is really necessary. Harry forcibly grabs me by my chin and makes me look at him. He smashes his lips into mine in a rough and demanding kiss. He pries my mouth open with his tongue and I feel his rough hands slowly hand there way down my sides. Harry hikes up my dress to my hip and slowly works a hand into my panties. I break away and try to get fresh air into my lungs. 

“Daddy someone will see us” I look at the opening of the alley, my heart is pounding in my chest threatening to break my ribs. Harry continues to kiss down my neck to my collarbones then sinks his teeth in. 

“Good let them see what a slut you are” Harry slowly works my panties down my legs then demands I step out of them. Harry collects them in his pocket then shoves my dress back down my thighs. 

“We're going to go back to the ministry, you are going to go through the rest of the day without these and if you dare put on another pair or even touch yourself.” Harry gives a maniacal laugh then brushes a stray hair out of my face, I can imagine what he would do to me, “When I get home you will get the punishment fit for your crime, do you understand little one?” Harry runs a knuckle along my sharp cheekbone then kisses my nose. I blush under the kiss and nod my head in understanding. 

“Good girl” Harry gives me one last peck on the lips then leads me back to the floo’s. We kiss goodbye and go to our respective offices. 

\----

I fidget in my chair all day making sure to keep my legs crossed. Every corner of my mind is filled with Harry and the things he might do to me tonight. Time seems to slow down to a snail's pace. Trying to have a conversation with anyone is torture. When it finally reaches five, I gather my things in a haste and floo home. I also beat Harry home, with that knowledge I rush up to our bedroom. I sit on the bed with my legs tucked under me and wait. Not a lot of time passes before I hear the familiar sound of the floo being used. I listen carefully and track Harry's movements in the house. Heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs. The door opens with Harry still in his uniform. 

“Were you waiting for a while love?” Harry Walks over and runs a warm hand up my thigh. He proceeded to unbutton his robes. 

“Undress for daddy love” Harry removes his white undershirt and throws it aside while I unzip my dress. I slowly work off my bra and let it fall off the bed. Harry turns to me and gives me a look that lights a fire along my skin. 

“My beautiful angel came here” Harry sits at the end of the bed and pats the seat next to me. I crawl up next to him and let him maneuver me over his lap. Harry’s hands knead my butt, slowly warming the skin. “What's your safe word baby” Harry’s hand pauses as he whispers in my ear. 

“Red daddy” I hide my head in my hands. The first smack surprises me, a yelp is ripped from my throat. Where Harry spanked feels hot and prickly. The next three come in rapid session. I feel tears slowly form in my eyes blurring my vision. He’s not holding back anything tonight. Harry alternates between both cheeks, tears finally fall from my eyes as I openly sob into the air. Harry takes a break to knead my ass, setting the red skin ablaze. He always tells me that my arse is perfect for spanking, it always turns the perfect shade of red. I let out a moan hoping to encourage him to continue. Harry gives a few slaps to where my arse and thighs meet. My body begins to shake while I scream into my hands. After a few more smacks Harry helps me sit up and kisses the tears running down my face. 

“You did great love, I'm so proud that you took your punishment so well. Daddy is so proud of you” Harry runs a hand through my hair and continues to kiss my eyes till the tears stop. Harry lays me on the bed then sits up to remove his pants and toss his glasses on the bedside table along with his wand. I get comfortable on my back, propped on my elbows watching Harry make his way towards me. I open my legs and let him slip between them. Harry kisses my neck softly, I tilt my head to give him more room. I let out a moan when Harry sinks his teeth into the soft pale skin of my neck. The human-vampire continues to leave bite marks along my neck and now moving to my collarbones. Harry continues his way down until he reaches my chest. He takes a nipple into his warm mouth, a moan escapes my lips as I arch into his heat. Harry flicks his tongue over my nub then proceeds to bite it. I yelp out and tangle my fingers in Harry's unruly messy hair. After another few licks, Harry moves to the other nipple and gives it the same attention. One of Harry's hands runs down my stomach till he reaches the lips between my legs. He slowly rubs my pleasure sending bolts of electricity up my spine. Harry slips a finger in and slowly starts to pump his finger in and out, after a few seconds he has a second finger then starts to scissors them. My moan rings around the room as I start to grind my hips in sync with Harry's thrusts. Harry lets go of my nipple in a loud pop and smiles above me. 

“Daddy please” I claw at Harry's back and let a low whine make its way out my throat. 

“What do you want, little one?” Harry pumps his fingers faster. 

“Please fuck me, daddy! Shove your fat thick cock in me and slip me open” I arch off the bed and dig my nails into Harry's shoulder blades. Harry removes his finger between my legs and proceeds to suck them into his mouth. I pulled Harry down for a kiss, I open my lips to let his tongue explore my mouth. I can taste myself on his tongue. I feel Harry shift to get between my legs, I feel his cock slowly start to split my open in the best kind of way. I moan into Harry’s mouth and wrap my legs around his waist. Harry breaks the kiss to let out a moan of his own when he's completely inside of me. I give little thrusts to send the message that I need him to move or I'm going to lose my mind. I let out a low whine when Harry pulls out ever so slowly. Before I know it Harry is thrusting back into me with no mercy. With each brutal thrust, I am forced farther and farther up the bed. I let my noises ring free, I have no coherent thought, all that I can think is of Harry and how he's bringing me closer and closer to cumming. I feel pleasure built in my gut with each rough thrust. I can feel Harrys punishing thrust in my stomach, I could never get enough of Harry and his cock.

“I'm so close daddy! More oh fucking merlin more!” I scratch at Harry's chest and his pace turns animalistic. I scream loud enough that anyone walking by would be concerned I was being murdered. I grip the headboard behind me so my head wont get slammed into it. I Let out one final moan before finally cumming. My body goes boneless under Harry's. He continues to thrust into me chasing his own release. I can tell he's getting close his thrusts are uneven and the muscles under my hands are tensing, 

“Fuck!” Harry pulls out in time and paints my chest with his cum. Harry’s arms give out and he piles on me and attacks my neck and cheek with kisses. I laugh and wiggle under Harry’s human furnace of a body. Harry finally rolls off me and blindly searches for his wand. When he finally finds it he casts a cleaning charm on me and himself. 

“You should come into the office more often” Harry spoons me from behind and runs his fingertips along my stomach. I let out a laugh and crane my neck to get a kiss. 

“I'll come to visit you more often if it will make you happy. '' I let my body relax into Harry's embrace and sink into the bed. 

“I love you Draco” 

“I love you too Harry” With that me and Harry fall into a wonderful slumber.


End file.
